Bonding Days
by Tilith
Summary: Jinx wonders how Wally imagines her bonding into friendship with all the guys she previously used to fight. She'll know at the sleep-over they are invited soon after the victory over the brotherhood of evil... Oneshot, mostly Flinx and BBRae


_Hey folks! I know, it's no new concept, but I liked the way it came out. It's just a silly little Story I wrote for my own entertainment. I thought, maybe some other fans of the original Teen Titans TV show would like it, too. So enjoy, if you like, as usual I don't own the stuff except for the story line ;). Oh, and of course: SMILE _

**Bonding Days  
**

Wally, are you sure this is a good idea?" the usually indifferent girl asked unsure, twisting a pink lock around her index finger.

"Trust me, Love, they'll be nice! You know them, don't you?" the redhead retorted while walking straight to the t-shaped tower known as home of the Teen Titans.

Jinx followed rather anxious mumbling under her breath: "That's what's worrying me, idiot…"

In the last few months her life had changed drastically. After the big fight when she openly joined 'the good side', she shortly had stayed with Kid Flash at the very place they were up to go to now. But as soon as he realized her discomfort around all the heros, not really bonding to them in friendship, he choose to leave with her. That had been right after the skirmish against Doctor Light.

From then on, she fought crime instead of committing, along Wally's side. In him she finally had found someone who listened to and cared about her much more than anyone before. Day by day they had fallen more for each other, even if she didn't know how she deserved him. Not that she would admit it too often. Still there were days he drove her mad, like the other day when he had announced a sleep-over with some other Titans at the Main Tower.

She had yelled at him: "You did WHAT?!"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he had whined.

She had fought with him for hours, cursing, screaming, crushing and blowing up things, but in the end they still attained the sleep-over. After they had restored their apartment…

As she saw her boyfriend opening the main door by typing in the access code, she took in a deep breath.

"No way back now," she whispered looking up to the building.

Then again, Kid Flash displayed his surprising empathy by taking her hand, placing a kiss on her cheek and smiling at her: "Don't worry, you're not alone." His comment forced her to smile, too, as they entered.

* * *

"How GLORIOUS you could make it!" Star screeched at the top of her lungs, squeezing Jinx in one of her signature bone crushing hugs. Wally, that stinking weasel, had escaped in time as they had entered. She didn't even get the slightest chance to greet anyone else. In the meantime Robin, Cyborg, Speedy and Aqualad waved at her and welcomed Kid Flash in the tower. She shot a glare at her boyfriend gasping: "Air…please!"

Star released her slightly, still holding on to her. "It's just so delightful you joined the side of the good, friend Jinx! I can call you friend now, can't I? Oh, you'll see, it'll be so much fun, we'll have the girls talk with the other girls and we'll do the making over and play the game of truth or dare and…"

Jinx started to panic. She had expected them to be rather reserved towards her considering their past encounters, but never would she have thought of this reaction.

"… and I'll show you my lovely bumglorve Silkie and the pajamas I purchased in the mall of shopping for this occation and…"

This always had been one of Jinx' nightmares and now there was no escape, the alien girl already dragged her along the way to her room.

As they passed through the common room door she mothed: "help!" towards Wally and the others, who were standing next to him giving her pitying looks but nothing more. He shrugged and sighed defeat, so no rescue from his direction. Screwed…

Starfire kept babbling on hardly taking any breath and even less giving Jinx the opportunity to speak up.

"Look who'll join us in the fun of sleep-over!" Starfire shouted, as she dragged the sorceress in her room, the head quarter for tonight's main event for the girls.

As she looked around she could spot BumbleBee and Agent comfortably sitting on the big round bed in the center of the room and Raven floating in the corner at the window doing some last-minute meditation.

"Hey there, come over here! Welcome to the team!" BumbleBee greeted patting on a spot on the bed right next to her.

Argent added: "Yeah, glad to have you on our side! There are definitely too few girls in the hero business and Kole and Pantha couldn't make it today."

Raven had remained silent until then. Suddenly she got down on her feet and turned to Jinx, looking indifferent at her for a few minutes. The room fell silent at the sudden tension, even Starfire was quiet. Jinx gulped.

Finally Raven spoke: "We were enemies for a long time and I congratulate you to eventually gaining some sense and fight for the right cause. But be warned if you ever will hurt any of my friends, trust me, you will regret it."

Jinx paled, but before anyone could say anything, they heard a loud thud and a cackling laughter as they saw a green teen bubbling over on the floor.

They all had turned their heads to him, Raven frowned: "Beast Boy, what are you doing here?"

Jinx almost hadn't recognized him, it seemed like he finally had hit a growth spurt and it apparently had done him well. He had become even taller than Starfire, got broader shoulders and a more defined face and body form. But what happened next, was topping all the former surprises.

The still laughing Beast Boy jumped to his feet, went over to Raven, hugged her tightly an said while planting a kiss on her lips: "Rae, you're such a drama queen!"

Nothing exploded, nothing flew around surrounded in black energy, Raven didn't even push him away. When Jinx had seen them the last time, Raven once threw him out of a window for interrupting her meditation by tapping on her shoulder… So when did they get together?

"So, what were you doing in here, Gar?" Raven repeated indifferent.

"Just wanted to watch you meditate some more, I won't see you all night," he flirted, kissing her once again.

"You're hopeless, would you please leave now? The sooner we start the sooner it's over," she pursued in her usual monotone, but couldn't hide a treacherous blush growing on her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too, love, good night!" he smiled and kissed her once more and released her. As he turned he was met by three open jawed girls and a giggling Star.

"Uhm, good night, girls! And don't worry, Jinx, Rae isn't that badass as she wants you to believe. After Terra betrayed us, Rea really wanted to kill her, but she forgave her when she sacrificed herself to save us and the whole city. So, sweet dreams!" he waved leaving with a huge grin. Now Jinx felt way better…

"So, let's get it over…" Raven spoke, starting to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes on her.

BumbleBee was the first to regain her composure, having an evil grin forming on her face.

"Yes, let's start it! We start with the girls talk, 'cause YOU, girl, seriously have to talk to me how you got hooked up with the green hotshot!"

Raven blushed furiously but stood silent.

"Oh yes, please, friend Raven, do the tale telling of your and friend Beast Boys getting together! It's so cute, didn't you start the dating even before his spurt of the growth?" Starfire squealed in delight.

"Can we start with something less… embarrassing for me," Raven almost pleaded.

Argent took pity on her and came to her rescue: "We could start with nail painting, I think," but added with a rather wicked grin: "… you still can spill later…"

Jinx took another deep breath, as the others agreed and Raven sighed in defeat. Nail painting was at least something she could handle.

* * *

After a while of small talk while they painted each others' finger or toe nails BumbleBee asked curiosly: "So, Jinx, how came you got to the bad side in the beginning? You never told as I was undercover in the Haeyp, but you're not such a bad person."

"Bee, that's rather personal!" Argent reasoned.

"It's okay, I suppose it's a rightful question if I want you to trust me. I just hadn't many choices left with my bad-luck-powers. I hadn't had such a pleasant childhood, so somehow it was unavoidable to attend the Haeyp Academy, you know."

While three girls nodded in understanding, Raven said: "Bullshit." She had been quiet until then to avoid too much attention on her.

"I beg your pardon?" Jinx asked rather vexed. She was trying to be sincere and this girl dared to mock her?

"Friend Raven, please, you agreed to be nice!"

"I agreed to join, no one asked me to be nice. And it is bullshit, you always have a choice! Look at Star, she partly grew up in slavery , was treated like dirt and isn't even home here, but she choose to stay here after she was freed, became a heroin and is one of the nicest people in the universe! Argent was an orphan, has been outcast and lives mostly alone, Bee got to rough times as well, she even attained the Haeyp like you, and still both choose the good path. Besides, I'm half demon and was raised in the believe that I would once destroy the whole world. Imagine by yourself how kindly I was treated most of the time. But I didn't become a villain myself, even if it would have been much easier. Everyone has a choice."

"Well, good for you all that you knew that, but I had no one to teach me that until a few months ago…" Jinx defended herself.

"Even more bullshit…" Raven pursued.

"Friend Raven, I must insist you practice the watching of your tongue! Since you and friend Beast Boy do the dating your language became rather rude!" Starfire interfered, but was plainly ignored.

"I just say, that you started to change your mind before Kid Flash. You found it out by yourself, just like us. But you didn't have the guts to do the right choice."

Jinx felt confused. What was the dark empath's deal anyway, she wondered. So she asked slightly scowling: "How do you mean that?"

"Remember the last times we fought against each other? When we first met, you fought malicious, you didn't hesitate or even kill us, but about a year ago your fighting style changed. It wasn't vicious anymore. First I thought I'm imagining things but you almost fought 'careful' against us. I didn't even get a scratch, before you gave me rather nasty wounds like broken bones, flesh wounds or internal bleedings…"

"So you're insulting me I didn't fight right?" Jinx stated annoyed.

"No, I'm telling you, that you changed on your own, Kid Flash was just the last push in the right direction. You struggled in your villain ways because you started to reflect yourself more and noticed, that there is more about you than just bad luck…"

Jinx slightly blushed. "Wow, that… kind of sounds like you're complementing me or something." The comment earned her one of Ravens rare smiles.

"Now you're getting it right."

The other three girls had tears in their eyes from the touching moment and were looking from one to another.

"You know, Raven, I guess you're right somehow… How did you conclude, besides of the change in my fighting style?" Jinx inquired curiously.

"Well, being an empath helps, but I suppose, we're much more alike than we both realized before."

"Violent, always absent father?" Jinx questioned while Raven just nodded, before she replied.

"Indifferent mother?" Now it was Jinx' turn to nod.

"Raised by strangers who considered you as a horrible danger?" To Argent, BumbleBee and Starfire it became some kind of a tennis match.

"Outcast by other kids?"

"Afraid of your own powers?"

"Liking to be left alone to not endanger others?"

"Feared by almost everyone for what you are?"

"Described as dark and creepy?"

"Having a thing for the funny guy?"

"Who's your favorite Harry Potter character?"

"Weasley Twins of course!"

"Mine too, right followed by…"

"Hermione!" they giggled in unison. The other three had followed the conversation with confusion and awe.

"You're kidding me, girls!" BumbleBee said, "You're both into the same stuff? " She somehow had lost it when they had started with the Harry Potter thing.

"After all I've heard they could be twins as well!" Argent added.

"Oh, glorious! I was so afraid that you wouldn't get along! But you really do the bonding!"

Raven and Jinx both turned to Starfire smiling.

"You worry about the wrong things, dear," Jinx stated. They all started to giggle without any reason and she caught herself wondering how she ever came to think that she wouldn't blend in.

* * *

At the time their nails all were done, they had put on their pajamas and were braiding their hair, they could hear some noise outside right in front of the door leading to Starfires room.

"What's the ruckus out there?" Argent was the first to ask.

"We'd better be careful. Who knows what the boys may be up to…" Bee warned, being the most experienced one with the mischievous ways of the boys considered her being the only girl in her team.

"Let's check it out," Jinx said, pink energy waves circling her right hand.

"Just what I thought," Raven agreed summoning some black energy around her own hand.

Starfire got up first, carfully opening the door a slit and peaked out. At first she couldn't believe her eyes, she had to open the door fully and started to laugh. The other girls joined her even Jinx and Raven laughed out loud at the sight in front of them.

There was a huge pile of what seemed to be pink bubble gum spiked with body parts of some of the boys.

"What… what is this supposed to mean?" Jinx gasped between two laughing fits.

"I guess their traditional sleep-over-prank backfired…" BumbleBee giggled.

"Let's listen who it is. I don't think it's all of them…" Argent suggested.

They moved closer and could make out some muffed voices.

"I never should have let you drag me into this! It will take me ages to get that shit out of my hair…" Speedy could be heard complaining.

"How did we get in this situation anyways?" Cyborg was asking.

"Someone must have tricked us! Who sold you this stuff you said?" Robin growled.

"Whoever is responsible for this will pay! I'll take care of that!" Speedy said again.

"First you should take care of taking your butt out of my face!" an even more muffled voice of Aqualad could be heard.

"Last night you weren't complaining about this at all," the blond archer retorted.

"Non tengo a saber!" Mas and Menos protested, still it tossed the girls into another laughing fit.

"Aaaaah, music in my ears!" a widely grining Beast Boy declared walking around the corner of the halway, "I just love it to hear my Raven laugh!"

"TRAITOR!" the trapped boys yelled as loud as they could through the pink sticky mass, as they realized who had fooled them.

"Totally worth it dudes!"

"You did this to make me laugh?" Raven asked kind of touched, putting her arms around his neck still smiling brightly.

"I'd sell my soul to your very father to be able to hear you laugh, Rae! You know that! And I couldn't stand them spoiling your fun again. Besides, this stuff sticks to you for more than a month, Cy said. If you would turn pink for that long it would horribly clash with my tan. That's why I called for backup…" at his last words he pointed overhis shoulder with his thumb.

"Come on, you also invited Jinx and me 'cause you finally wanted to have some really cool people around!" Kid Flash bragged rounding the corner himself.

"Wall, you too?" Robin shouted with hurt in his voice.

"Wait until I get my hands on you two!" Cyborg threatened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, tin man, that won't be possible until tomorrow in the morning!" the redhead said without sounding sorry at all.

"WHAT?!" the stuck guys shouted in unison.

Beast Boy shrugged: "We have to make sure that the girls will get their sleep-over without you spoiling it for once. So you won't be released until ten tomorrow in the morning."

"And only if you promise to behave yourselves," Kid Flash taunted.

"Friend Beast Boy, friend Kid Flash, you two are the best! I would reward you for your kindness if I wouldn't be absolutely sure that friend Raven and friend Jinx will do this on their own as soon as our sleep-over will be over!"

Starfire said and clapped her hands in joy.

"You bet!" Jinx said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek while Raven and Beast Boy seemed to agree on something in a whispered conversation.

But Starfire continued: "As for you, boyfriend Robin, I inform you that I am very disappointed in your behavior and will restrict you from the making-out for as long as the pink mass will be stuck on you."

"Noooooooooooooo…"

Bee chimed in: "And you guys! Just you wait until tomorrow, you will get what you deserve! That's a promise from a determinate woman!" The pink mass seemed to tremble at her words.

"But until tomorrow you should enjoy," Wally said, "We'll take care of the bunch for you!"

Beast Boy and Kid Flash kissed their girlfriends good night (in BBs case the second time), waved at the others and started to roll the sticky pink bundle to the common room. The other boys could be heard moaning and cursing, causing the girls to laugh some more.

"We are some lucky girls," Jinx stated patting on Ravens shoulder.

"Yep, and you still have to spill HOW you girls got this lucky!" BumbleBee said persistent and excited.

"It's the attitude, definitely," Raven said sarcastically, making them giggle some more.

"But seriously, friends, I agree that it's time for the tale telling!" Star interrupted.

Raven and Jinx glanced at each other. They both knew they had to tell the others sooner or later but weren't too eager to do so. Maybe they could buy a little more time.

So Jinx spoke up: "First, pillow fight! Looser spills first!" Agreeing, they all ran into Starfires' room shouting and giggling.

* * *

As Jinx got up the next morning, most of the other girls still were asleep. Without making too much noise she sneaked out of the room heading towards the kitchen. She entered the common room with a grumbling stomach, seeing Beast Boy and Raven already having breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Morning," she greeted, "Mind if I interrupt your alone time?"

"Move over here, we have tofu waffles! They're best when still warm!" Beast Boy invited her.

Raven quietly sipped on her herbal tea: "Slept well?"

"After you gave me some foam earplugs to blend out Argents' snore? Like a baby! Where's Wally?"

Beast Boy pointed over to the couch where her boyfriend was sound asleep, the screen still showing the high score of last night's video game tournament, giving Beast Boy as the winner away.

Jinx warmly smiled at the sight before she joined Raven and the green changeling at the kitchen table, curiously picking up one of the infamous tofu waffles.

"Wally warned me of those, but he also may have been joking, so , what do you say, Raven?"

"They are not as bad as they sound…", the purple haired girl declared hesitantly.

"Come on, Rae! You know you dig them!", Beast Boy taunted.

"I admitted that I dig the ears a few months ago and I still regret it every single day."

"Not my fault that I'm gorgeous!" he said level headed while getting up to make some more waffles and do the dishes from the previous night. As he turned the water on, Raven leaned closer and whispered almost inaudible: "They are in fact delicious, but don't tell him, his ego is already way to big!"

"Ha! I knew you dig the tofu waffles!" her boyfriend said victorious without turning around.

"Damn these ears…" she muttered pouting, making Jinx giggle.

The pink haired girl took a bite from the waffle she held in her hand. It really was tasty, but for the sake of her new friendship with the dark empath she simply asked: "What's about the other boys?"

Before Raven answered, Beast Boy did: "Like we said yesterday, we'll release them in time, but you know, we don't count on being around at the time."

"Oh, are we afraid of the consequences?" Jinx joked.

"Nah, just thought of getting our rewards," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven rolled her eyes: "Gar and Wally count to let them cool down before they meet again and have their fun with us in the same time… So I'll go through some of Gar's favorite activities pretending to enjoy them too and you'll do pretty much the same with Wally, before we four will meet for dinner."

"The dinner is something they forced on you as well?" Jinx asked unsure. She knew that Raven wasn't the most sociable person, but still she felt a strong bond to the sorceress.

"No, that was my condition. I need someone to complain to afterwards who'll understand my pain," she stated half-mockingly.

"Hey! I do understand you too!" Beast Boy complained.

"Of course you do, Gar. But not the same way she does."

"Wow, I feel honored, thank you," Jinx said grining at the way she saw Raven taunt her lover like she uses to taunt Wally too.

"We're just really alike; and I bet you'll be even more thankful tonight. After today you'll need some sympathy…"

"Don't scare her like that!" Kid Flash had gotten up and stood right behind Jinx, leaning against her while hugging her from behind, "We'll just go to do Vegas' casino tour and Disneyland in Florida. I always wanted to take you there. It'll be fun!"

"Disneyland? You're kidding, Wally, aren't you?" Jinx asked. She could hardly think of a worse day. All the blinking lights and excited yells, screaming kids, disgustingly cute little animals and stupid dressed up princesses and all the sweet food… The thought of it almost made her throw up. He surely wouldn't do this to her.

But as she looked up into his face she had to admit: "You are serious… God help me…"

"Like I told you, you'll be thankful… Still you're lucky you're not going through my day…" Raven sighed in despair.

The sight caused Jinx to ask Beast Boy incredulously: "What horrible nightmares are you going to take your poor girlfriend?"

"It'll be awesome! First we'll go to the game arcade, then a pet shop, then to the fairy and then we'll go to a rock concert…" he counted excitedly on his fingers.

"You forgot to mention the comic convention you force me to join. In cosplay," Raven added.

Jinx shuddered as she admitted: "Alright, I got the better day, I suppose. At least I can stay in my own cloths…"

"Wait until you'll see them in their costumes!" Kid Flash taunted.

"Oh, dear…" Raven just rolled her eyes and Beast Boy grinned.

"What's your disguise?" Jinx asked anxious for her friend.

Beast Boy beamed excited: "Just you wait! It's awesome, I can't wait to see my Rae in it!"

"It's embarrassing and it's not even a comic book to start with!" Raven glared at him.

"They made it a comic book, Love, so no discussion! You already agreed to let me do the decisions today!" he stared back without blinking. Jinx almost admired him for his foolish bravery.

"Raven, what is it?" she asked softly.

As neither Raven nor Beast Boy seemed to answer soon, much too occupied with their staring contest, Kid Flash spilled the news to her: "They'll go as 'Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf'. Gar thought it matches them…"

Jinx swallowed heavily: "Raven, you have my deepest apologies. Formerly I thought I would get the worst day ever, but I admit, compared to yours it's a piece of cake…"

"Heard that, Gar?" Raven asked annoyed.

"You agreed to this bonding-day ages ago, Rae, no backing down now!" her boyfriend said calmly but adamant, "You promised it in return to more than twenty occasions you stated that you owe me big time. I let you off the hook with ONE day I can choose the program. Are you gonna chicken out, LOVE?"

Jinx now understood what made Beast Boy so appealing to the female world, Raven included, as he was growling deeply with his muscled arms crossed over his broad chest looking so focused and intensely into his girls' eyes like nothing else in the world existed. It had something wild and primeval.

Raven lowered her head admitting defeat: "No, I won't chicken out…"

The tension that formerly boiled up was suddenly gone, Beast Boy the funny guy was back.

"Great! Let's get changed!" he shouted agitated, grabbed his girlfriend and threw her over his shoulders ignoring her protests.

"Later, guys!" he called to them. As he turned, Jinx and Kid Flash could face Raven who waved at them saying: "Farewell."

"Good luck!" Jinx shouted after her.

"Have fun…" Kid Flash said unsure.

When they had left, Jinx looked into his eyes quizzically: "We're not that weird kind of a couple, are we?"

"Nah, I think we're way better!" he stated kissing her on her front. "Wanna come with me?" he reached out for her like he always did and she took his hand smiling despite her annoyance for the day program.

"Wherever you'll take me."


End file.
